'69 Dodge Charger 500
Description This casting is almost identical to the '69 Dodge Charger casting released by Hot wheels in 2004. The '69 Charger 500 was produced by Dodge as a result of not winning NASCAR in 1968, being defeated by Ford and Chevrolet. Tunnel tests indicated that the indented grill of the '68 Charger caused drag, and the recessed backlight rendered the car unstable on oval racetracks. To fix these aerodynamic issues, Dodge installed a flush grill and headlights from a '68 Coronet and made the backlight flush by mounting a large rear window to fill the "vacuum" left by the '68 backlight. This greatly improved aerodynamics. Versions The '69 Dodge Charger 500 has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2015 card From the back of the 2015 card: Born: 1969 Birthplace: Auburn Hills, MI, USA Designer: Chrysler Group LLC Specialty: Engineered to conquer the high-banked oval track, the rear window on the racer was designed flush with the rest of the roof. It's got a 1968 Coronet grille up front, a 426 Hemi under the hood and is ready to dominate the sprints, With Engine V8. Gallery 69 Dodge Charger 500 - N Burnerz 4 - 16 Cx.jpg|69 Dodge Charger 500 - Night Burnerz 4 - 16 Cx 02512.jpg|2016 - 1st colour 00612.jpg|2016 - 2nd colour 2017 Muscle Mania 06-10 095-365 '69 Dodge Charger 500 -Mooneyes- Yellow .jpg|2017 095/365 Muscle Mania 6/10 '69 Dodge Charger 500 Mooneyes 2017 Muscle Mania 06-10 285-365 '69 Dodge Charger 500 -Mooneyes- Black .jpg|2017 285/365 Muscle Mania 6/10 '69 Dodge Charger 500 Mooneyes IMG_0322 - Copy (2).JPG|2018 2042.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2082.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour '69 Dodge Charger 500.jpg|'69 Dodge Charger 500 69 Dodge Charger 500 - HW Hemi 50 Years 1.jpg|69 Dodge Charger 500 - HW Hemi 50 Years 1 69 Dodge Charger 500 - HW Hemi 50 Years 2.jpg|69 Dodge Charger 500 - HW Hemi 50 Years 2 69 Dodge Charger 500 - HW Hemi 50 Years 3.jpg|69 Dodge Charger 500 - HW Hemi 50 Years 3 69 Dodge Charger 500 - HW Hemi 50 Years 4.jpg|69 Dodge Charger 500 - HW Hemi 50 Years 4 69 Dodge Charger 500_Black MoonEyes.jpg|69 Dodge Charger 500_Black MoonEyes 69' Dodge Charger 500 (3835) HW L1170156.JPG|'69 Dodge Charger 500 by Baffalie 69' Dodge Charger 500 (3835) HW L1170157.JPG|'69 Dodge Charger 500 by Baffalie 82C24C01-36E4-4F87-9455-AA16D2E20207.jpeg 2019_Hot_Wheels_'69_Dodge_Charger_500.jpg Charger500. Rod Squad, By1stedMan2.JPG 20190304 160257.jpg 20190304 155401.jpg Charger 500 Blue 19.jpg 69 Dodge Charger 500.jpg|'69 Dodge Charger 500|link=https://shortcard.tumblr.com CFH22-02.JPG|2015 HW Performance - Blue CFH22-03.JPG|2015 HW Performance - Blue CFH22-04.JPG|2015 HW Performance - Blue CFH22-05.JPG|2015 HW Performance - Blue Image-0.jpeg|2015 HW Performance - Blue carded DHR04-01.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Red DHR04-02.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Red DHR04-03.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Red DHR04-04.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Red DHR04-05.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Red DHX23-01.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Green DHX23-02.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Green DHX23-03.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Green DHX23-04.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Green DHX23-05.JPG|2016 Nightburnerz - Green FJX78-02.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Green FJX78-03.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Green FJX78-04.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Green FJX78-05.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Green IMG 0322 - Copy.JPG|Muscle Mania - Green sealed FKB08-01.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Purple FKB08-02.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Purple FKB08-03.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Purple FKB08-04.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Purple FKB08-05.JPG|2018 Muscle Mania - Purple FYC18-01.JPG|2019 Rod Squad - Black FYC18-02.JPG|2019 Rod Squad - Black FYC18-04.JPG|2019 Rod Squad - Black FYC18-05.JPG|2019 Rod Squad - Black FYD94-02.JPG|2019 Rod Squad - Blue FYD94-03.JPG|2019 Rod Squad - Blue FYD94-04.JPG|2019 Rod Squad - Blue FYD94-05.JPG|2019 Rod Squad - Blue External Links *Night Burnerz: ’69 DODGE CHARGER 500 Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Dodge Vehicles Category:Charger cars Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:New for 2015 Category:Phil Riehlman Designs Category:American Cars Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:MOONEYES Category:Muscle Cars Category:Special Liveries Category:Muscle Mania Series Category:HW City Performance Series Category:Night Burnerz Category:NASCAR Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Rod Squad Series Category:1960s Category:Chrysler B-Body's Category:Coupes Category:1:64 Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:HW Flames Series